Dalton, Prince et Sexe
by Alfen Uruloki
Summary: Sébastian est le prince de Dalton, école de danse et de chant professionnelle! Lui et son meilleur ami Sam sont admirés de tous sauf de Blaine Anderson, le pire ennemi de Sébastian, qui refuse son autorité. Les deux clans s'affrontent souvent jusqu'à ce que trois mystérieux arrivants à la voix d'or et aux mouvements de hanches mortellement sexy arrivent. Chaos assuré!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! :D

Je vais commencer ici ma prochain fiction basé sur plusieurs relations:

-Le Klaine

-Le Kurtbastian

-Le Seblaine

-Le Sory

-Le Klum

-Et beaucoup d'autre

Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas hélas...et l'histoire se passera dans un univers proche de celui de la série mais pas le même exactement.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Sébastian est le prince de la Dalton Academy, école de danse et de chant professionnelle! Lui et son meilleur ami Sam sont admirés de tous sauf de Blaine Anderson, le pire ennemi de Sébastian, qui refuse son autorité. Les deux clans s'affrontent souvent jusqu'à ce que trois mystérieux arrivants à la voix d'or et aux mouvements de hanches mortellement sexy arrivent et sèment la zizanie dans l'ordre établie et dans le cœur des trois garçons...

Lors des chansons: _Kurt_ / Rory / **Elliot**

J'espère que vous serez satisfait! :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sébastian se réveilla de mauvaise humeur lorsque des bruits de tambour retentirent dans sa chambre. Le son provenait de la porte. Il tourna les yeux vers son réveil qui affichait un paisible 7h15. Il grommela et se leva pour calmer l'énergumène qui osait le déranger de bonne heure. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte qui donnait vers le couloir, oubliant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon. Il soupira lorsque son cerveau eut reconnu le garçon en face de lui. Blond, athlétique, de beaux yeux et une magnifique bouche faîtes pour tailler des pipes, il était à tomber par terre. Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de grommeler.

-Sam Evans...tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour me réveiller aussi tôt!

Le dénommé Sam sourit avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour Sébastian! Bien dormi? Moi oui merci!

-Ferme la Sam! Et explique moi rapidement si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

-Oh arrête tu exagères tout...non je viens juste te rappeler que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui et qu'à 10h, il y a les nouvelles auditions pour les premières années...

-Je sais qu'il s'agit de la rentrée idiot...on a cours à 9h00, je comptais me lever dans genre...une heure!

-Oui mais il y a autre chose...

Sébastian se recula, intrigué. Sam entra et ferma la porte.

-Je sais de source sûre qu'il y a trois nouveaux arrivants en seconde année.

Sébastian se retourna, choqué.

-Attends! C'est pas possible! Le Directeur n'accepte jamais ceux qui n'ont pas fait leur première année ici...

-Pourtant, tout le monde en parle.

Sébastian se tourna vers son armoire et sortit son uniforme.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as réveiller maintenant...je vais me préparer, tu sais ce que cela veut dire?

Sam sourit et ricana.

-Qu'il est temps que les Princes de Dalton arrivent sur la scène.

L'académie de Dalton, en Ohio, était connu jusqu'à New York pour sa discipline et sa politique de tolérance zéro. Connue également pour former les meilleurs danseurs et chanteurs de demain, elle bénéficie d'une réputation bien conforme. À l'intérieur de l'école privée, depuis deux ans, règnent en maitre absolu des lieux Sébastian Smythe et son meilleur ami Sam Evans. Tout deux danseurs hors pair et excellent chanteurs, ils ont réussi en quelques semaines à imposer leur règle, leur façon de voir et leur sexualité. Tous les mecs gays, et même des hétéros, étaient passés dans leur lit. Aujourd'hui, en ce grand jour de rentrée, un grand événement attirait l'attention de tout le monde, l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues. Et dans les couloirs bourdonnaient toujours des rumeurs mais cette année, cela commencer fort. Sébastian le remarqua bien vite. Tandis que les élèves s'écartaient sur son chemin et celui de son meilleur ami, deux furies foncèrent sur lui et se mirent à sautiller, excité.

-Seb! Seb! Es-tu au courant de la rumeur?

-Bien entendu qu'il l'est Nick! Sinon il ne serait pas le Prince pour rien!

-Question stupide mon cher Jeff, c'est vrai! Mais il faut avouer...

-...que trois nouveaux arrivants de seconde année...

-...ce n'est pas commun! Ils doivent être doués!

-Peut-être plus que sa Seigneurie!

Sébastian leva les yeux au ciel. Nick et Jeff, les bouffons du Prince comme ils aimaient s'appeler. Du même âge que Sam et lui-même, ils étaient en quelques sortes les terreurs de l'école. Surnommés « Fred et Georges de Dalton », ils menaient la vie dure autant aux élèves qu'au professeur. Une rumeur disait que leur étrange et inépuisable énergie venaient du fais qu'ils avaient tous les deux but trop de liquides énergisants enfin et que leur sang s'étaient transformé en ces boissons. Chacun de leur côté, ils étaient terrible mais depuis qu'il s'étaient mis en couple cet été, les élèves priaient pour finir entier chaque jour. Ils étaient les seuls, avec Sam, à avoir le droit d'appeler Sébastian: Seb. Le jeune homme les aimait bien et les trouvait particulièrement marrant. Il avait même penser en faire des Princes eux aussi mais, lorsqu'il en avait parlé au deux concernés, ces derniers avaient simplement éclater de rire. Revenant au présent, Sébastian les regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-Dîtes les commères, vous pouvez arrêter de piailler comme des oies?

Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent aussitôt et se mirent au garde à vous.

-Bien votre Majesté!

Sébastian soupira.

-Quand je pense qu'il est à peine 8h00 du matin...sinon vous savez parfaitement que personne n'est plus doué que moi ou Sam...

-Laisse moi rire Smythe...

Tout le monde se figea aussitôt. Sébastian grogna et tourna la tête vers la voix. De l'autre côté du couloir venait d'arriver le célèbre Blaine Anderson, le troisième Prince de cette école. Enfin...presque. Jeff et Nick se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et leur sourire augmenta.

-Oh tiens tiens...voilà le Prince Déchu...

-L'ange Lucifer en personne...

-Tu veux rire même cet ange n'est pas aussi sexy que Anderson...

Ils s'écartèrent avec révérence tandis que le nouveau arrivé s'avançait avec un pas dominant dans le couloir. Il se stoppa face aux deux jeunes hommes qui le regardaient avec mépris.

-Bonjour Smythe...Evans...

-Anderson...que me vaux le déplaisir de te voir de bon matin?

-Oh mais tout...je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu faire la guerre...

Sébastian ricana.

-Tout est ta faute Anderson...je n'aime pas tes méthodes...tu poignardes dans le dos, tu fais tout par derrière.

Blaine sourit et vint murmurer à son oreille.

-Pourtant c'était toujours toi qui était derrière moi...

Sébastian ricana.

-Normal...trainée dans le lit, trainée dans la vie.

Blaine sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce con avait détourné son insulte. Il lui balança un coup de poing qui atterrit dans l'estomac de Sébastian. Ce dernier recula sous le choc et Sam se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

-Écarte toi Sam! Il est à moi...cria Sébastian

-Oui fais le bon toutou et obéis au Vrai Prince!

En toute réponse, Blaine reçut un coup de poing dans le nez de la part du blond. Il tomba sur le cul et foudroya du regard le blond qui s'avançait vers lui, fou de rage.

-Je suis le Prince de cette école avec Sébastian! Toi tu n'es qu'une sale vermine Anderson! Je vais te tuer!

-Sam arrête tout de suite sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire!

Sébastian s'avança lentement et foudroya du regard son meilleur ami.

-Je te rappelle Sam que je n'ai besoin de personne pour gouverner cette école!

Il envoya son poing dans l'estomac de son ami qui eut le souffle coupé.

-Tu es Prince car je le tolère...

Sam le foudroya du regard et grinça des dents.

-Tu es trop imbu de toi-même Sébastian...cela te perdra...

Sébastian l'aida à se relever et ils se sourirent. D'une certaine manière, leur amitié était basé sur un respect mutuelle des pouvoirs de l'autre mais Sam reconnaissait la supériorité de son ami. En échange Sébastian écoutait et respectait ses conseils. Blaine se releva soudainement, le regard rempli de haine.

-Vous ne savez même pas vous respectez l'un l'autre et vous pensez que tout le monde vous écoute! La révolution gronde Smythe! Bientôt, ta couronne tombera et je retrouverais mon trône!

-Dégage Anderson...tu es déchu je te rappelle! Tu me dois le respect!

Blaine lui cracha à la figure et fila en poussant des élèves autour de lui. Sébastian et Sam soupirèrent de concert.

-Bien, allons en cours...

10h00 arriva rapidement. Tous les élèves de Dalton étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. En maitre des lieux trônaient Sam et Sébastian. Plus à gauche, sur un siège plus élevé également, souriait un Blaine mesquin, derrière lui sa propre cour. Les deux classes se défiaient du regard, certain menaçant, beaucoup arrogant ou dégoutés. Le proviseur arriva et monta sur la scène pour entamer son habituel discours.

-Bonjour à vous tous! Je redis un « Bon retour » à nos anciens et un « Bienvenu » au nouveaux! Le règlement intérieur vous sera donner en classe, je souhaite cependant mettre un point d'honneur sur l'interdiction des bagarres.

Il avait dis ça en regardant les trois Princes qui ne cillèrent pas, gardant un dos droit et un aspect fier et hautain. Le directeur reprit.

-Je vous rappelle que quiconque est surpris en train de se battre se retrouve exclu de l'école durant une semaine, et définitivement si c'est une répétition. Merci! Je laisse désormais la place au sélection! Chaque garçons voulant entrer dans cette école passe tout d'abord un premier concours, qui a déjà eu lieu. Maintenant arrivent les secondes sélections, je vais donc demander à ceux qui souhaitent les passer de s'avancer.

Quelques jeunes gens timides se levèrent des rangs et la sélection commença. Beaucoup partirent en pleurant, peu restèrent en souriant. Le directeur s'avança de nouveau sur la scène lorsque tout cela fut terminer.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons passer à quelques choses d'inédit. Trois nouveaux élèves viendront en seconde années, la décision a été prise et...

Une musique commença et le directeur parut surpris.

-Que...que...

La lumière s'éteignit et le directeur descendit de la scène rapidement et furieux. Soudain, un faisceau de lumière éclaira un jeune homme de dos. Blaine, Sam et Sébastian sentirent leur cœur faire un bond dans leur poitrine. La courbe des hanches était juste phénoménale, cette chute de rein donnait vraiment envi! Une voix retentit, effroyablement sexy.

« _Baby, can't you see__  
__I'm calling ?__  
__A guy like you__  
__Should wear a warning__  
__It's dangerous__  
__I'm fallin' »_

Ses mouvements de hanche étaient hypnotisant. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu son visage mais Sébastian s'était déjà senti durcir dans son pantalon. Une autre lumière éclaira un nouveau jeune homme de l'autre côté de la scène.

« There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it »

Sam bandait comme un ouf! Cette nouvelle voix l'envoutait comme pas possible et le corps auquel elle appartenait était tout simplement...wouah!Et il ne voyait toujours pas leur visage! Une troisième voix vint apparaître tandis que la scène s'éclairait dans une ambiance veloutée.

«** It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me** »  
Soudain la lumière explosa et ils durent tous fermer les yeux tandis que les trois danseurs et chanteurs se retourner, dévoilant ainsi leur visage et leur torse. Ils dansaient chemise ouverte et Sam, Blaine, Sébastian croisèrent les jambes pour cacher leur érection. Trois diables venaient de descendre sur terre pour les tenter!

«_** With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic ?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic ? **_»

Ils finirent tous les trois dans une position érotique. Ils jouaient à se passer entre les lèvres les uns des autres une rose, à se griffer et à se frotter. Ils étaient tout simplement bandant. La musique finit et il se stoppèrent. Des applaudissements à tout rompre envahirent la salle et tout le monde comprit pourquoi ils étaient admis en deuxième années. Le directeur s'avança et, bougonnant dans sa barbe, les présenta.

-Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Kurt Hummel, Rory Flanagan et Elliot Gilbert!

Les trois garçons s'avancèrent et regardèrent d'un air dédaigneux les élèves présents. Sam se tourna vers Sébastian.

-Je crois que l'on a de la concurrence...

Sébastian s'en moquait bien...pour lui un ange venait d'apparaître et il avait comme nom Kurt Hummel. Il tourna les yeux vers sa gauche et remarqua le regard désireux de Blaine sur le même Kurt. La guerre était déclarée! Il lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'il se levait avec les autres. Blaine se dirigea vers les trois nouveaux. Il tendit la main devant lui.

-Blaine Anderson...Prince de cet endroit...

Kurt le regarda avec un regard rempli de dédain.

-Un Prince toi? Mes frères je crois que nous venons d'arriver dans une bergerie...

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois tandis que Blaine se sentit vexé. Il allait rétorquer quand la voix de Sébastian raisonna.

-Retourne à ta place Anderson! Déchu un jour...déchu toujours...

Il se tourna vers Kurt et se retrouva déstabilisé par ses yeux d'un bleu de glace.

-Bienvenu à Dalton! Je suis Sébastian Smythe et voici Sam Evans...

-Oh...les trois princes pour nous accueillir...

Kurt les regarda et éclata de rire. Elliot sourit et parla avec une voix pleine de poison.

-Un suricate et un mérou après le mouton...vraiment où va le monde?

Rory acheva les deux garçons.

-Nous sommes tombé dans le jardin zoologique de l'Ohio...

Ils partirent tous les trois avant de se retourner d'un même mouvement.

-Préparez vous à voir un changement de couronnes...

Fin du premier chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez! :D

Vous avez sans doute reconnu Toxic de Britney Spears!

J'espère avoir droit à des Review! Bisou à tous:! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! :D

Je vais commencer ici ma prochain fiction basé sur plusieurs relations:

-Le Klaine

-Le Kurtbastian

-Le Seblaine

-Le Sory

-Le Surt

-Et beaucoup d'autre

Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas hélas...et l'histoire se passera dans un univers proche de celui de la série mais pas le même exactement.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Sébastian est le prince de la Dalton Academy, école de danse et de chant professionnelle! Lui et son meilleur ami Sam sont admirés de tous sauf de Blaine Anderson, le pire ennemi de Sébastian, qui refuse son autorité. Les deux clans s'affrontent souvent jusqu'à ce que trois mystérieux arrivants à la voix d'or et aux mouvements de hanches mortellement sexy arrivent et sèment la zizanie dans l'ordre établie et dans le cœur des trois garçons...

Je m'excuse pour le Klum je me suis rendu compte que je mettais tromper je voulais mettre le Surt (Sam/Kurt)

Sachez également qu'il y aura toujours une chanson par chapitre! Seulement je vais changer mes règles et ça va être à vous, cher lecteur, de choisir des chansons qui, selon vous, seraient à leur place dans cette fanfiction :D Je choisirais après celle qui me plaisent le plus!

Pas de chanson dans ce chapitre :/ pas d'idée désolé...

J'espère que vous serez satisfait! :D Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kurt se réveilla doucement pour sentir deux bras l'entourer. Il tourna la tête et sourit en reconnaissant Rory qui le serrait comme son doudou. Il soupira de bien-être avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de son frangin. Enfin frangin...ils aimaient s'appeler ainsi mais n'avaient pas de lien de sang. Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos et sourit.

-Déjà levé Elliot?

Le dernier des trois garçons soupira, grillé.

-Je peux vraiment pas échappé à ta vigilance hein frérot?

-On est dimanche...d'habitude tu ne te réveilles pas avant midi et il est...seulement 8h00...c'est grave là.

Kurt se redressa assis et Rory, toujours endormi, gémit dans son sommeil, sentant le manque du corps de son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux en caleçon tandis qu'Elliot finissait de s'habiller dans un ensemble noir brillant. Kurt passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui sourit en dormant avant de se tourner vers l'ainé.

-Bon tu m'expliques ce soudain élan d'entrain?

-J'ai simplement envi de découvrir tranquillement Dalton...j'ai pas le droit papa?

Kurt lui balança son coussin dans la tête mais il l'évita en riant avant de sortir de leur nouvelle chambre. Kurt grogna. Il détestait que Elliot ou Rory l'appelle papa! Il n'était pas leur père et ne le serait jamais! Il soupira et se recoucha, serrant fortement Rory contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

Elliot était déjà dans le hall, il s'était rappelé comment descendre des étages des dortoirs jusqu'au point de départ. De là, il décida d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner dans le self. Il partit d'un pas décidé vers la droite, prêt à affronter un monde nouveau. Ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'il arriva face à la porte du self qui était fermé, il soupira. Une voix le sortit de son petit désespoir.

-Il n'ouvre qu'à 9h00 le dimanche...

Il se tourna pour reconnaître un des Princes. Il grogna tout en le défiant du regard.

-Tu es Blaine Anderson n'est ce pas? Le Prince Déchu?

-Si même les nouveaux savent qui je suis, adieu ma tranquillité...

Blaine rit tout en se plantant devant lui. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux dans un sourire qui sonnait faux pour Elliot.

-Toi et tes frères êtes doués...très doués...

Il avait posé sa main sur son torse, main que retira d'un coup sec Elliot. Blaine rit devant l'aspect agressif du jeune homme.

-On a peur Gilbert? J'ai une proposition vous rejoignez mon groupe et on peut facilement vous protégez.

Elliot parut surpris sur le coup. Puis il changea du tout au tout et éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de Blaine.

-Vraiment Anderson? C'est ça ta manière de recruter des gens pour ton groupe minable?

Elliot tourna les talons en essayant de calmer son rire tandis que Jeff et Nick arrivaient en se tenant la main. Elliot leur sourit avant se tourner de nouveau vers Blaine.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es le Déchu...tu es pitoyable Anderson...

Elliot partit et Blaine trembla de rage. Son poing alla s'écraser dans un des murs proches tandis que les deux amants diaboliques rigolaient entre eux.

-L'archange déchu a trouvé un diable plus puissant Nick...

-Exact Jeff...je dirais même trois diables...les couronnes vont vaciller...

-La ferme vous deux!

Blaine partit tandis que Jeff et Nick s'asseyaient pour attendre l'ouverture de la cafétéria.

Elliot fila à travers les couloirs qui commençaient à être envahi par les élèves matinaux. Les regards se tournaient sur son passage, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas exactement comme Kurt. Son frère aimait l'admiration des autres mais lui pas tellement, il était plus proche de Rory pour cela. Il arriva rapidement dans l'allée réservé au salle de cours. Ses dernières étaient laissé libre accès aux élèves souhaitant répétés et il pouvait s'y mettre tranquillement, sans les regards des autres. Il s'y posa doucement et sans plus de cérémonie, s'endormit.

Rory s'éveilla doucement. Il était seul dans le lit de Kurt. Il s'y était glissé durant la nuit dans les draps de son frère par crainte. Il avait beau avoir 17 ans, c'était le plus jeune des trois. Il aimait les câlins, sentir les bras de ses ainés l'entourer avec amour. Il avait trouvé son prince charmant ainsi, un prince charmant très câlin et très romantique! Il rit et sortit doucement du lit. Il était seul dans la chambre, Kurt et Elliot devaient déjà être dehors. Il réajusta son caleçon à trèfles à quatre feuilles quand un fracas assourdissant retentit devant sa porte. Il sursauta jusqu'au plafond et alla ouvrir la porte en saisissant au passage un livre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il se fit agresser.

-Salut! Désolé de vous déranger mais je viens apporter vos emploi du temps et...AIE!

Rory venait tout simplement d'écraser sur la tête d'un grand blond musclé son livre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, il lâcha le bouquin et le fit entrer en bredouillant des excuses. Le grand blond rit doucement.

-C'est pas grave...ça m'apprendra à venir frapper chez les gens à 10h du matin un dimanche!

Rory rougit et lui sourit sans parler. L'arrivé se présenta.

-Il vaut mieux reprendre car hier cela a été catastrophique...je suis Sam Evans et toi?

-Rory...Rory Flanagan...

-Enchanté Rory! Cela te tenterait que je t'invite à déjeuner pour me faire pardonner de cet intrusion?

Rory rougit encore plus mais se enhardit en songeant à ce que disait toujours ses frères. Il devait être plus fort pour affronter le monde. Il offrit son sourire le plus charmeur à Sam.

-Pourquoi pas...

Sam le regarda de haut en bas avant de rire doucement.

-Juste...habille toi avant...

Rory regarda sa tenue et rougit en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Kurt était en train de boire tranquillement son thé dans le self lorsque du bruit attira son attention. Il vit arriver, entouré par sa grande clique, Sébastian Smythe, le Prince des lieux. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il sourit et avança dans sa direction en faisant signe à son groupe de ne pas le suivre. Il s'assit face à Kurt et lui lança.

-Alors Beau Gosse, heureux de Dalton?

Kurt l'ignora superbement et continua de boire son thé tout en sortant un bouquin de sa poche. Il sortit également un stylo et nota doucement dans son carnet des mots et des phrases sans sens. Sébastian sentit une colère l'envahir, jamais personne ne l'avait ignorer. Il se racla la gorge et sourit, charmeur.

-Hey Beau Cul!

Kurt le regarda de son regard de glace et cela suffit à figer Sébastian. Kurt prit l'air le plus faussement surpris du monde.

-Désolé, c'est à moi que tu parles?

-A qui d'autre selon toi? Cracha Sébastian, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Kurt referma le carnet et sourit, mielleux.

-Aucune idée...en tout cas, il faut vraiment refaire tes bonnes manières!

Sébastian resta sur le cul.

-Pardon?

-Pour commencer, on salut les gens avec un Bonjour...répète après moi BON JOUR!

Kurt s'amusait comme toujours. Il adorait rabaisser les gens qui se croyait supérieur. Sébastian grogna.

-Te fous pas de moi Kurt!

-Oh tu te souviens de mon prénom? C'est incroyable!

Kurt se leva en rangeant son carnet dans sa poche. Il prit sa tasse et sourit toujours.

-Mais il faut que tu saches Smythe...

Il lui renversa le reste du thé sur la tête. Toute la salle les fixa, surpris, même Rory et Sam qui venait d'arriver. Kurt vint murmurer à l'oreille d'un Sébastian tétanisé par la stupeur.

-Pour toi c'est Hummel...

Il fila en saluant son frère au passage. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Sam, le dévisagea avant de lancer à son cadet.

-Fais attention Rory...moins ils sont frais, moins ils sont bons au goût les poissons...

Il sortit tranquillement de la salle et Sam se tourna vers Rory.

-Euh...il a quoi comme problème ton frère?

-C'est rien...il est toujours comme ça...

Un bruit de verre brisé attira l'attention des jeunes hommes. Sébastian venait de briser la tasse au sol et il grimaçait sous la colère. Il sortit brutalement et fixa Rory au passage.

-Toi et tes frères vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire!

Rory baissa la tête et soupira. Tout recommencer, ces deux frères foutaient la misère.

Elliot se réveilla en entendant un bruit de porte claquer. Kurt venait de franchir la porte de la salle et le fixait d'un regard amusé.

-Tu changerais jamais n'est ce pas El?

-Oh toi tu as encore fait quelque chose pour te faire remarquer...

Kurt rit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu le sauras bien vite...alors bien dormi?

-Ouais...ça fait du bien loin de tes ronflements...

La voix de Kurt partit aussitôt dans des aigus.

-JE RONFLE PAS!

Elliot rit avant de pousser Kurt pour le taquiner un peu. Il se souvint alors de son altercation du matin.

-Tu sais pas quoi...je crois que je me suis fait ennemi de Blaine Anderson!

-Ah bon? Moi c'est Sébastian Smythe qui veut ma peau..

Ils rirent tous les deux et Elliot ajouta.

-Manquerait plus que Rory se fâcha avec ce Sam et...

-Non pas possible, sourit Kurt, ils étaient ensemble ce matin, ils semblaient bien s'entendre...

Elliot le regarda surpris.

-Tu crois que..

-Trop tôt El! Trop tôt...mais pas impossible...

Rory déjeunait tranquillement avec un Sam qui le faisait rire. Tous les deux allaient sûrement bien s'entendre et, inconsciemment, tous les deux espéraient plus.

Blaine toqua contre la porte des toilettes. La voix de Sébastian retentit.

-Quoi?

-C'est Anderson, faut qu'on cause...

Sébastian ouvrit la porte, il était torse nu et se rinçait les cheveux pour enlever le thé. Blaine retint l'envi de rire, le moment était trop grave selon lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha Sébastian.

-Une alliance...contre les nouveaux arrivants...faut leur montrer les vrais maitres...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais m'allier à toi?

Blaine pointa du doigt ses cheveux et Sébastian grogna.

-C'est d'accord...seulement une fois qu'ils seront plus bas que la vermine de Dalton, toi et moi on sera de nouveau ennemi!

-Pas de problème...en attendant, coup de main?

Le sourire lubrique de Blaine fit naitre un sourire pervers sur le visage de Sébastian qui l'attira dans la cabine avec lui.

-Rappelle moi comment tu te sers de ta bouche petit pute d'Anderson.

Voilà pour le chapitre deux! J'espère que vous aimerez! Bisou et gros bisou à tous!

:D


End file.
